Promise Me One Thing
by Angel Youkai
Summary: Not good at Summaries. Basically inu, kag, and Sessh get transported to present-day America. Rated For Lemon in a future Chapter. Sorry, the format got a little messed up when I uploaded the story. ^_^;
1. Chapter 1

Promise Me One Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. blah, blah, blah. I wish I owned Sesshoumaru, though.  
  
"Don't make me say it, Inuyasha," Kagome said from under the branches that Inuyasha was presently sulking in. She had 'sat' him a few dozen times earlier that day because, when she had cried out be cause she stepped on a sharp shell when bathing, he came to see what was the matter. Not a smart move on his part.  
  
"I really don't want to have to say it again, so maybe I'll just have to come up and get you myself," she continued, and she started climbing the tree. About halfway up to him, pretty high off the ground, her hand slipped and she fell, hard. "Ow," she tried getting up. "I think my ankle is sprained. and my wrist."  
  
* * *  
  
'Now is the perfect time to attack,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'With his wench wounded he will surely try to take her to either that village or that bizarre well.' If what that dark miko told him was true, they won't be able to get through the well, now that she had cast that spell on it, and if it weren't true, she would be dead by morning.  
  
"M'lord, m'lord, are you going to attack or just watch them all day?" Jaken asked from beside him. That earned him a bonk on the head. They had positioned themselves in the direction the wind was blowing, so that Inuyasha wouldn't smell them He knew he had to attack soon, lest he run the risk of the wind changing. So, he did.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome had just managed to get on Inuyasha's back when Sesshoumaru attacked. 'Gee, what timing he has,' she thought.  
  
'Oh, shit! I can't leave Kagome while she's hurt, and I can't lead him towards the village. The well!' all this went through Inuyasha's mind in an instant. Immediately, he turned in the direction of the well. "Catch me if you can!" he taunted.  
  
'The fool. I will have Tetsusaiga this time,' Sesshoumaru gave chase.  
  
Once he reached the well, Inuyasha jumped in with Kagome; Sesshoumaru followed, thinking he would corner him in the well. Unfortunately for him, the dark miko had been wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when his foot touched the ground at the bottom of the well, but he sucked it back in when he heard another pair of feet hit the floor, and they weren't Kagome's. When he did this, he noticed that something was off. Almost everything smelled different. He looked up and it wasn't the ceiling of the well house he was looking at. Instead, it was a gray dawn, surrounded by trees, but that couldn't be right, it was sunset in Japan. What the hell was going on?!  
  
* * *  
  
The look of shock on Inuyasha's face was exactly as Sesshoumaru had pictured it. But something else was definitely wrong. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, or what he could see of them from the bottom of a well. It was morning, wait, that couldn't be right. He couldn't sense Jaken at all in the vicinity. And there were many new scents that hadn't been there a moment ago. He concluded that the spell had not worked and that they had indeed traveled to wherever it was his brother and that human went, but then why did Inuyasha look so shocked? Things just didn't make sense. But he decided to take initiative and get out of the well; he didn't prefer to be in such close quarters with his half-brother.  
  
When he reached the top and climbed out, he looked back down to see Inuyasha struggling with the injured human, trying not to injure her further as they attempted to climb out of the well.  
  
"This isn't working," he heard Inuyasha growl. Then, he heard something he never expected in his entire, long life: his brother asked him to help. To be more exact, he said: "Sesshoumaru, if I throw Kagome up, out of the well, can you catch her? Without hurting her?" But judging by the look on Sesshoumaru's face, you'd think Inuyasha had asked him to go catch a flying papaya (A/N: I've been watching Zoids).  
  
"Fine," he replied. 'I can use her against him, after.'  
  
Inuyasha tossed her up, through the opening of the well, and Sesshoumaru caught her with ease. He set her down at the base of a tree just as his brother got out of the well. 'Too perfect.' "Give me Tetsusaiga or the wench dies," he said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Bastard! You never give up. How do you expect to take Tetsusaiga if you can't even touch it?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Someone approached at that moment, and Sesshoumaru turned to face the potential attacker. When he did, he found a sword pointed at his throat. Holding the sword was a girl that looked about Kagome's age, who was saying something in a language he didn't understand, but from the tone of her voice, she sounded angry.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome turned her head toward the sound of the female voice. The girl was speaking English and pointing a sword at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing at this well?" the girl had demanded of them.  
  
"You won't get an answer out them. They have no idea what you're saying," Kagome said to the girl, who, at the sound of Kagome's voice, turned her sword on her. Kagome felt very glad she had paid attention in English class.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"We- er, we're from Japan. We came through the well," she explained quickly, hoping the girl didn't think she was crazy. To her relief, the girl actually put her sword down. "Um, are we in America?"  
  
"No, you're in the magical land of the faeries," she said sarcastically. "Of course you're in America, New Jersey, to be more exact."  
  
"Kagome, what's going on? What did she say?" Inuyasha asked, in Japanese.  
  
Before she could answer, the girl spoke up, "Baka hanyou." When she received odd looks from everyone (even Sesshoumaru), "Nani? You think I don't know Japanese?"  
  
"Well, this should make things a lot easier," Kagome said, for the moment forgetting about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You never answered my question: who are you? Besides being a dog demon, a hanyou, and a human."  
  
"H-how did you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "You look human to me."  
  
She smirked. "Appearances can be deceiving." At the moment, her form was that of a human: long, straight, black hair, green-blue eyes, and fair complexion. Around her bare upper right arm, was a metal ring. She removed the ring and she changed. Her hair turned silver-white, two dark-blue stripes appeared on each cheek, a black crescent moon shape appeared on her forehead, her fingernails lengthened and sharpened into claws, her ears became pointy, her eyes turned a golden color, and (I'm gonna follow what everyone else thinks and call it a tail) a pale-blue, fluffy tail curled up over her shoulder. The trio facing her was dumbfounded, except that Sesshoumaru wasn't showing it, as usual.  
  
"She's like a girl version of Sesshoumaru," Kagome commented from her spot under the tree. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Just then, a young female hanyou ran up beside the girl. "Angel," the hanyou was a bit out of breath. (Yes, this is another self-insert, I'm a bit self-centered, but I can't help it, I'm great.) "Mom sent me to make sure you didn't get killed, it doesn't usually take this long."  
  
"She's your mother, not mine. And the only reason she's worried about me, is: who would protect her and you when Dad's not around?" Angel replied dryly, looking down at her younger half-sister.  
  
The little girl stuck her tongue out at Angel. "Who're they?" she asked. "Wait, don't I know you?" she asked pointing to Kagome.  
  
Angel focused for a moment. "I suppose you should, she's your cousin. Anyway, I'm going back to the house, you can come if you like," she said. "Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome, I do have something that might interest you." With that, she turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to wait for any of the others, so he followed her.  
  
"You're a hanyou, right?" the girl asked Inuyasha. He only looked at her, confused. The only word he understood was hanyou. So, Kagome explained the question to him, in Japanese.  
  
"If you'd rather speak Japanese, that's alright with me," she offered. They nodded gratefully. "So anyway, are you a hanyou?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. What's your name kid?" he replied.  
  
"I'm Jessica. Sorry about my sister, she's kind of, um, insane. Kagome, are you hurt?"  
  
"A little. So, I'm related to a hanyou, that's new," Kagome was still recovering that piece of news.  
  
"Well, at least you're not related to a psychotic bitch who thinks she's better than you, just because she's a full-blood youkai." she lapsed into random complaints about her older sister, most of which Inuyasha could fully understand. He had gone through the same thing with Sesshoumaru. After she regained her previous train of thought, "Let's get Kagome back to the house, and didn't Angel say she had something for you two?"  
  
"Right, yeah." He got Kagome on his back, and he and Jessica ran all the way back to the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm back," Angel called when she and Sesshoumaru arrived at her home.  
  
"Where's Jessica?" a human woman asked as she came out of the kitchen. When she noticed Sesshoumaru, she became very nervous.  
  
"She's probably on her way back by now. She was talking to a hanyou and a human, actually your niece Kagome."  
  
"Kagome's here? I haven't seen her in years," she visibly brightened at the mention of her niece. "How is she?"  
  
"She's injured," Angel answered offhandedly. "I'm going upstairs with Sesshoumaru-san." They heard the door open and Jessica's mother rushed to help her.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't understood most of their conversation but had some idea of what it was about. He followed Angel up to her room, once inside, she sat on a chair near a desk with an odd looking contraption on it. She offered him the couch opposite her.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, I don't like to clean," she said, her floor was littered with manga, magazines and clothes. He sat down, feeling a bit awkward. "So anyway, who are you, besides being a full-blood inu youkai named Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," he stood up to bow.  
  
"Really? How interesting. I'm Angel," she returned the gesture. "I'm going to invite my close friend Aifa to come over. She's a kitsune. Is that alright with you?" she asked.  
  
"I have no problem with it," he stated. Angel turned to face the strange contraption and began moving something that closely resembled a rodent that made a 'click' sound and hitting various buttons. Music began playing from two small, black boxes on an upper shelf. "What manner of magic is this?"  
  
"This is a computer, and it's not magic, it's technology," she explained. "Basically it can do almost anything you tell it to, by using the mouse and keyboard." She could see that he wasn't following. "I told it to play music by clicking on the player icon, now, I'm going to tell it to connect to the Internet. The Internet is like a lot of books or scrolls and things linked together. You can do research or talk to friends using Instant Messenger. It's very useful and makes things a lot easier." As she 'connected', Sesshoumaru watched, amazed. This was like nothing he had ever seen. His placid face gave away nothing, save for his eyes.  
  
Angel kind of enjoyed explaining this to him. Once she signed on, she saw that her friend was on, so she IM'ed her. This is the conversation that ensued:  
  
InUyOuKaIGrL: oi!  
  
KiTsUnEgRl: oi!  
  
InUyOuKaIGrL: big news  
  
KiTsUnEgRl: nani?  
  
InUyOuKaIGrL: hot inu youkai!  
  
KiTsUnEgRl: no fair!  
  
InUyOuKaIGrL: come over!  
  
KiTsUnEgRl: yay!  
  
InUyOuKaIGrL: lol ^_^  
  
Angel signed off and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "She'll be right over."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's aunt was wrapping her ankle and wrist in ace bandages.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Tara," she said.  
  
"It's no trouble. I'm glad to see you again. How's your mother?" she asked.  
  
"My mother!" Kagome realized that her mother might want to know where she was. "Ano, she's fine." Then, she sensed something: Shikon Jewel shards.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Um."  
  
"We came through that well. Is that one enchanted too?" Inuyasha doesn't know the meaning of the word 'tact'.  
  
"Yeah, actually, it is. So you came here by accident?" Jessica said.  
  
"Yes, we were supposed to come through the Bone Eater's Well at my house in Japan, but, for some reason, came through here," Kagome explained.  
  
"Where were you coming from?" Jessica was really getting curious.  
  
"Ano, Inuyasha?" Kagome thought she should be able to trust family, but she wanted to make sure Inuyasha trusted them too.  
  
"Feh, I don't care if you tell them," was his response.  
  
"You see, Inuyasha is actually from the past, the Senjoku Jidai. I go there to help collect the shards of a sacred jewel that was shattered. It is very powerful, and very dangerous. Demons, evil demons, would use it to increase their power. We have to find all the shards and bring them together so that the jewel can be purified. We have friends back in the Sengoku Jidai that are probably pretty worried about us since we left without telling them," Kagome explained. "Ano, by the way, did you know that there are Shikon shards in this house?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Yes," was the simple reply. "Do you want to tell your mother where you are, Kagome?"  
  
"Sure, yeah. Where are those Shikon shards?" she said, trying not to be rude.  
  
"They're in Angel's room. You can use her computer to e-mail your mother too," Tara offered.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome was a little apprehensive about asking Angel for anything, especially if Sesshoumaru was with her. Inuyasha helped her up the stairs, both hoping that Kagome's aunt had enough authority over Angel to keep her from hurting anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
As Angel was about to ask Sesshoumaru something, they heard a knock at the door. She got up, went to the door, and opened it.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"The Shikon shards," demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Relax, you can have them. I don't want or need them," she turned to get them from a shelf in her closet.  
  
"Wow, you've got a lot of manga," Kagome said as she looked around the room. "Um, Aunt Tara also said I could use your computer, not that I would ever use anything thing that belonged to you without your permission," she added when she saw the look Angel was giving her.  
  
"Fine, just don't screw anything up. And I'm not leaving you alone in my room. So, if you were hoping for privacy, too bad," she laid down the law. "But hurry up, my friend will be here any minute."  
  
While they had been talking, Sesshoumaru had stood up and he and Inuyasha were glaring at each other.  
  
"You have friends?" Inuyasha acted shocked.  
  
"Shut up. And here," Angel said, tossing him the small pouch with two Shikon shards in it.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything," Kagome said as she signed onto the net. "But why do you have Shikon shards?"  
  
"My mother gave them to me to protect," she answered. Just then, the phone rang from somewhere under the piles of stuff and also downstairs.  
  
"Angel, it's your mom," Jessica called from downstairs.  
  
"I'll take it up here," she called out the door of her room. When she picked up the phone she was speaking English, so, even thought Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could hear both sides of the conversation, they understood none of it, and Kagome only heard Angel's half.  
  
"Hello. Why couldn't I come see you this weekend? Jessica and Tara are driving me completely nuts. I know that, but-. Fine, yeah. see you soon, I hope." ::click::  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked seeing that Angel was a bit dejected.  
  
"It's none of your business if my okaa-san can't see me because of work," Angel snapped. "Are you done with my computer yet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, yeah."  
  
"Good, because Aifa's here," Angel said just before the doorbell rang.  
  
"How'd she do that?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-san, if you and Inuyasha start fighting, which I'd prefer you didn't, remember that I will most likely be the one to have to clean up after it, which as I told you already, I hate to do. So remember, whomever wins would have to deal with me afterward," Angel warned as she walked out of her room to answer the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs, with the others following close behind, Angel didn't go down the stairs or slide down banister, but, instead, she jumped right from the top step to the arm of the couch a good 10 or 15 feet below, landing neatly. She knew it was showing off, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to impress Sesshoumaru, who, she was aware, she had a bit of a crush on. Except, demons don't have crushes, they have a strong attraction that, usually, both feels. She hoped he felt the attraction.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs with a regal air, showing no emotion whatsoever. But inside, he was rather amused. This girl, no, she was very nearly a woman, though it was difficult to tell a dog demon's age just by looking, she struck something inside him, something he had never felt before. He could tell she was trying to impress him and she was also flirting discreetly. He could see it in the sway of her hips and the secret smile that played at her lips whenever she looked at him. 'But how do I feel about her?' He did enjoy her scent, though. She smelled of jasmine and lavender mixed with her own, personal scent and something sweet that he didn't recognize.  
  
When Angel opened the door, they saw a girl, seeming about the same age, with long, red hair, three locks of which were strategically placed over her right eye; her eyes were green. She was dressed in black pants and box- heeled boots; her shirt was a black peasant top (fun outfit).  
  
"Oi, Angel-chan!"  
  
"Oi, Aifa-chan." They greeted each other happily and embraced in a quick hug. "Will you take that silly earring out?" Angel asked pointing to the ring made of the same enchanted metal as her armband.  
  
Aifa removed the earring and her, seemingly human, ears disappeared and reappeared on top of her head, but instead of human, they were fox ears. She was a kitsune after all. Then, she walked over to Inuyasha turned around to face Angel and asked, "Who's the hot hanyou?"  
  
For a moment, Angel could only stare, leaving Sesshoumaru wondering what the kitsune had asked since she said it in English. When she regained her senses, Angel answered her in English. "You've lost your mind. First of all, that hanyou is an idiot. Second of all, he's in love with that human," she pointed to Kagome who was blushing and sitting on the couch. "And third of all, you came over to meet Sesshoumaru. And I wanted to go to the mall today, but that's besides the point."  
  
All Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had understood was "Hanyou, hanyou, Sesshoumaru." And that she had said something that made Kagome blush. Now, she had mentioned something that seemed to excite Kagome.  
  
At the word 'mall', Kagome perked right up. "There's a mall here?" she asked.  
  
"Of course there's a mall here. This is America, there're malls everywhere," Aifa said.  
  
"They're here from Japan," Angel explained to her friend.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. Did they come through the well?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how it got reactivated though," Angel said.  
  
"Reactivated?!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You mean this doesn't normally happen?"  
  
"::sigh:: I knew this would come up eventually," Angel said. "I guess I should explain what I mean."  
  
"This is gonna take a while, can I use your computer while you talk to them?" Aifa asked since she already knew the story.  
  
"Fine, go ahead," Angel said and turned back to the others. "Why don't we all sit down?" When they had all found a seat: Inuyasha and Kagome in the loveseat (of all places), Sesshoumaru in the armchair, and Angel sitting on the edge of the table across from them, Angel began to explain. "Fifty years ago, my otou-san came to this time through that well from the same time as you, from Japan. He fell in love here with my okaa-san, but when they tried to go back they couldn't. Something had happened on the other side to close the portal in the well. I think there was something about a miko dieing or something like that. But now it seems that the portal hadn't been closed, it had been redirected to itself. It looks as if something has changed to make the well come back here again."  
  
"So, do you think we would be going back to the Sengoku Jidai if we went through the well?" Kagome asked when Angel finished.  
  
"That would be logical," she answered. "So, you can go back if you want, or you can stay here. But either way, I'm mall-bound."  
  
"I've never been to an American mall, can I come, please?" Kagome begged.  
  
"Not dressed like that. And how do you plan on getting around if your ankle is injured?" Angel said.  
  
Just then Tara and Jessica emerged from a door on the other side of the room carrying something that turned out to be a pair of crutches for Kagome.  
  
"One problem solved," Kagome said, now feeling fairly excited about going to a mall.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to change," Angel announced, a bit disgruntled about having to baby-sit some human.  
  
"Why don't you let Kagome borrow some clothes?" Tara suggested. Angel stopped dead, shoulders tensed in contained anger. "Well, Jessica's clothes would be too small."  
  
"Fine," she growled in response. She didn't wait for her though. Instead, she stalked up the stairs, taking them a few at a time. A moment later, she threw a red t-shirt, which she never wore, and a pair of dark-blue jeans that would probably be too big since her legs were longer than Kagome's, over the banister, and they landed on Jessica's head, making her look rather comical.  
  
Upstairs, in her room, Angel was discussing, with Aifa, what she might wear and fuming about he stepmother.  
  
"Grrr, I can't believe her. She still thinks she has authority over me. The only reason she maintains that delusion is my father. Do you think this top goes with these pants?" she held up a black bodice-like top over a pair of extremely tight black flare-jeans.  
  
"Too perfect. And if you like your head, I suggest you let her keep maintaining that delusion," Aifa answered.  
  
"You know? I think she actually wants me to slip up so that she can get my father to punish me. But she rarely gets that satisfaction because I very rarely slip up." She changed her clothes. "What shoes do you think I should wear?"  
  
"Your boots or the sneakers. Both go with," she answered.  
  
"Sneakers definitely," Angel dug through her closet to find her favorite pair of sneakers.  
  
"Are you actually going to go to the mall with those two guys dress in their yukutas?" Aifa asked.  
  
"Well, it's almost Halloween, so that shouldn't be much of a problem, but I'd better get them some modern clothes anyway. Besides, they'll have to model them for us," Angel was imagining Sesshoumaru without a shirt (knowing but disregarding the fact that he was missing an arm). (A/N: I know I'm writing this in December, but Halloween is my favorite holiday and I couldn't put it in one that took place in Japan) "Pay dirt! I found the perfect shoes, I forgot I had these," Angel held up a pair of tight- fitting, easy-to-move-in, low heeled, leather pant-boots.  
  
"Oh, where did you get those? They are perfect for fightin' and stylin'," Aifa said, almost sulking over the fact that she didn't have a pair. "You something to cast the illusion, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, and the best part is: it will only work for Sesshoumaru. On Inuyasha, it would turn him into his human form, completely," Angel was referring to the enchanted metal that both she and Aifa wore.  
  
"So that's why your sister hates it so much. I thought she just didn't like people thinking she was human," Aifa said.  
  
"I like it even less than her, but at least I get to keep my powers, well, except my poison claws. She, on the other hand, keeps none of hers. Could you hold this for a sec?" Angel handed her a hair clip.  
  
"Sure. Yet another thing you hold over your sister's head. I mean, you know I, personally, have nothing against hanyous, but your sister is totally annoying and completely insane," Aifa stated.  
  
"I know, but there's really nothing I can do about it, yet," Angel said. She finished doing her hair and suggested the go downstairs. "So they don't kill each other."  
  
They went downstairs and were greeted by a very bizarre sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha stood across the room from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and Sesshoumaru had his claws at the ready. Jessica was standing in front of Tara and Kagome, protecting them from any possible crossfire.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of carpet?" Angel said, interrupting their fight. "Poison stains are even worse, believe me I know. Tara, I refuse to be held responsible for this. I'm going to the mall, whether you come or not is your decision, but if you want to survive each other, I suggest you come."  
  
Sesshoumaru could not respond, he was so shocked. He had just been reprimanded by someone a great deal younger than him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not stunned to silence, quite the opposite, actually.  
  
"Bitch! Who do you think you are?! You can't tell me what to do-" before he could even finish his sentence, she had her hand around his throat and was almost nose to nose with him.  
  
"If you value your life, you will not speak to me like that again," she hissed. And before he could even react, he found himself on his butt. With that she turned around to face Sesshoumaru while reaching into her pocket to fish something out. She pulled out her armband and ring made of the same type of metal and place the ring in his hand. "Put that on if you're coming to the mall. Lucky for you it has to be worn on the right side."  
  
For once, Sesshoumaru was wondering he same thing as his brother: who did this girl think she was? There was something familiar about her, but he knew he had never met her. The authority that she commanded made you want to do what she told you. He thought about this as he slid the ring onto his finger. Then, suddenly, he felt something change and looked at his hand. He no longer had claws, and the stripes were gone. But that didn't seem to be the only thing that felt different. He was about to demand Angel tell him what she had done to him when Inuyasha stated cracking up; he was laughing hysterically and pointing at Sesshoumaru. He, then, realized that he no longer felt the familiar weight of his tail on his shoulder and that his hair had turned black. He grabbed Angel's left arm, being that her shirt had no collar. He glared angrily into her eyes, but she stared back, calmly. This truly surprised him, any other person, or demon, facing this glare would be cowering in fear, but this girl remained perfectly calm. He neither smelled nor sensed any fear on her. "Tell me what you have done to me, girl," he demanded icily.  
  
"I have given you a human form," she explained, maintaining her calm front. "But don't worry, you still have all your youkai strengths, well, except for the claws. But it's not as if I turned you into a human, it's just a human form, like an illusion. Do you honestly believe any self-respecting youkai, myself included, would willingly turn themself into a human? If you'll just let go of me, I'll show you. Have you noticed that you still have your strength?"  
  
She was correct. He let go of her, and she slid her metal ring up her arm. As he her change, he noticed her strange, constricting attire. He could not help but wonder how she could move so easily in something so tight. He let his eyes move slowly up her body, taking in every detail, every curve. His eyes lingered a moment longer on her chest before she turned around to walk back to the table to get her purse. He saw the way her hair was done: clipped up from underneath so that it seemed almost like a black fountain. He also noticed a small pearly line just below her neck, not quite hidden by her hair.  
  
Angel was aware of his eyes on her even after she had turned, and, truly, she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she had been wondering what was taking so long for him to notice. She felt his eyes brush the scar her sister had given her a few days ago and she froze, worrying he might think her weak. "Jessica, did you want anything from the mall, since you're not allowed to go," she asked her half-sister, remembering the reason that she couldn't go.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why can't I go?" Jessica, on the other hand, apparently didn't remember.  
  
"The scar isn't gone yet, baka," Angel replied gesturing to her back. "If you had just put my sword down when I told you to, instead of swinging it around, you would be coming."  
  
"Oh yeah," she finally remembered. (A/N: my sister actually forgets stuff like that, not that she has ever hit me with a sword) "Man, it's taking you a long time to heal."  
  
"You cut almost completely through my spinal cord, of course it's taking a few days. Be happy otou-san was home, or you probably would not be standing here. All you got was grounded until I heal completely," she had said this in English so that Sesshoumaru (and Inuyasha, he might get ideas) wouldn't know that some weak, hanyou child could injure her so badly. All he knew was Jessica had hurt her, she was angry about it, and, for some reason, she didn't kill her. She was also trying desperately not to launch herself at her sister.  
  
"So, let's go to the mall, shall we?" Aifa said, trying to draw attention away from the present topic.  
  
"I still don't get it, why can't the kid come?" Inuyasha was, as ever, a step behind. "And what's a mall?"  
  
"I think I'm getting a migraine," Angel said, putting her right index and middle fingers to her temple. "Kagome, you probably have more patience with him, you explain it to him, I'm leaving." With that said, she turned to walk out the door, followed closely by Aifa and Sesshoumaru, who was refusing to let his curiosity show. He knew he would find out eventually.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Angel said as she was about to turn the handle. she walked over to Inuyasha and forced a ring, almost identical to Sesshoumaru's, onto his finger, as well. "And leave the swords here."  
  
"Hey, bitch! This isn't an illusion! I'm human!" Inuyasha yelled at Angel.  
  
"I must have forgotten to mention that the metal has a different affect on anyone who isn't a full demon," Angel said nonchalantly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha wasn't a happy camper.  
  
"I mean the metal that that ring is made of casts the illusion of being human on anyone who where's it, who is pure youkai. But if anyone less than that where's it, it turns them into a human," she explained as if speaking to a small child. "And I told you not to speak to me like that." She flicked his nose.  
  
He grabbed his nose and gave her one of those looks that says 'you are one of the strangest youkai I have ever met.' (People give me that look all the time.)  
  
"You are so weird sometimes," Aifa said to her, in English.  
  
"I know," she responded, giving a small, theatrical bow.  
  
"Hey, this stupid thing won't come off," Inuyasha was pulling desperately at the ring.  
  
"That's because you have to relax," Jessica said.  
  
"What do you mean 'relax'?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't show him yet. If you do, he won't keep it on," Angel ordered.  
  
"Nya" Jessica stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Stop that, you immature child. Put that tongue back in your mouth before I rip it out," Angel's patience with her sister was already wearing thin. This only caused Jessica to twitch her ears and cross her eyes. "You are impossible. Tara, try to teach your daughter some manners." She stormed out the door in a mood more foul than it had been when Tara had given Kagome permission to use her computer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha stood across the room from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and Sesshoumaru had his claws at the ready. Jessica was standing in front of Tara and Kagome, protecting them from any possible crossfire.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of carpet?" Angel said, interrupting their fight. "Poison stains are even worse, believe me I know. Tara, I refuse to be held responsible for this. I'm going to the mall, whether you come or not is your decision, but if you want to survive each other, I suggest you come."  
  
Sesshoumaru could not respond, he was so shocked. He had just been reprimanded by someone a great deal younger than him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not stunned to silence, quite the opposite, actually.  
  
"Bitch! Who do you think you are?! You can't tell me what to do-" before he could even finish his sentence, she had her hand around his throat and was almost nose to nose with him.  
  
"If you value your life, you will not speak to me like that again," she hissed. And before he could even react, he found himself on his butt. With that she turned around to face Sesshoumaru while reaching into her pocket to fish something out. She pulled out her armband and ring made of the same type of metal and place the ring in his hand. "Put that on if you're coming to the mall. Lucky for you it has to be worn on the right side."  
  
For once, Sesshoumaru was wondering he same thing as his brother: who did this girl think she was? There was something familiar about her, but he knew he had never met her. The authority that she commanded made you want to do what she told you. He thought about this as he slid the ring onto his finger. Then, suddenly, he felt something change and looked at his hand. He no longer had claws, and the stripes were gone. But that didn't seem to be the only thing that felt different. He was about to demand Angel tell him what she had done to him when Inuyasha stated cracking up; he was laughing hysterically and pointing at Sesshoumaru. He, then, realized that he no longer felt the familiar weight of his tail on his shoulder and that his hair had turned black. He grabbed Angel's left arm, being that her shirt had no collar. He glared angrily into her eyes, but she stared back, calmly. This truly surprised him, any other person, or demon, facing this glare would be cowering in fear, but this girl remained perfectly calm. He neither smelled nor sensed any fear on her. "Tell me what you have done to me, girl," he demanded icily.  
  
"I have given you a human form," she explained, maintaining her calm front. "But don't worry, you still have all your youkai strengths, well, except for the claws. But it's not as if I turned you into a human, it's just a human form, like an illusion. Do you honestly believe any self-respecting youkai, myself included, would willingly turn themself into a human? If you'll just let go of me, I'll show you. Have you noticed that you still have your strength?"  
  
She was correct. He let go of her, and she slid her metal ring up her arm. As he her change, he noticed her strange, constricting attire. He could not help but wonder how she could move so easily in something so tight. He let his eyes move slowly up her body, taking in every detail, every curve. His eyes lingered a moment longer on her chest before she turned around to walk back to the table to get her purse. He saw the way her hair was done: clipped up from underneath so that it seemed almost like a black fountain. He also noticed a small pearly line just below her neck, not quite hidden by her hair.  
  
Angel was aware of his eyes on her even after she had turned, and, truly, she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she had been wondering what was taking so long for him to notice. She felt his eyes brush the scar her sister had given her a few days ago and she froze, worrying he might think her weak. "Jessica, did you want anything from the mall, since you're not allowed to go," she asked her half-sister, remembering the reason that she couldn't go.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why can't I go?" Jessica, on the other hand, apparently didn't remember.  
  
"The scar isn't gone yet, baka," Angel replied gesturing to her back. "If you had just put my sword down when I told you to, instead of swinging it around, you would be coming."  
  
"Oh yeah," she finally remembered. (A/N: my sister actually forgets stuff like that, not that she has ever hit me with a sword) "Man, it's taking you a long time to heal."  
  
"You cut almost completely through my spinal cord, of course it's taking a few days. Be happy otou-san was home, or you probably would not be standing here. All you got was grounded until I heal completely," she had said this in English so that Sesshoumaru (and Inuyasha, he might get ideas) wouldn't know that some weak, hanyou child could injure her so badly. All he knew was Jessica had hurt her, she was angry about it, and, for some reason, she didn't kill her. She was also trying desperately not to launch herself at her sister.  
  
"So, let's go to the mall, shall we?" Aifa said, trying to draw attention away from the present topic.  
  
"I still don't get it, why can't the kid come?" Inuyasha was, as ever, a step behind. "And what's a mall?"  
  
"I think I'm getting a migraine," Angel said, putting her right index and middle fingers to her temple. "Kagome, you probably have more patience with him, you explain it to him, I'm leaving." With that said, she turned to walk out the door, followed closely by Aifa and Sesshoumaru, who was refusing to let his curiosity show. He knew he would find out eventually.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Angel said as she was about to turn the handle. she walked over to Inuyasha and forced a ring, almost identical to Sesshoumaru's, onto his finger, as well. "And leave the swords here."  
  
"Hey, bitch! This isn't an illusion! I'm human!" Inuyasha yelled at Angel.  
  
"I must have forgotten to mention that the metal has a different affect on anyone who isn't a full demon," Angel said nonchalantly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha wasn't a happy camper.  
  
"I mean the metal that that ring is made of casts the illusion of being human on anyone who where's it, who is pure youkai. But if anyone less than that where's it, it turns them into a human," she explained as if speaking to a small child. "And I told you not to speak to me like that." She flicked his nose.  
  
He grabbed his nose and gave her one of those looks that says 'you are one of the strangest youkai I have ever met.' (People give me that look all the time.)  
  
"You are so weird sometimes," Aifa said to her, in English.  
  
"I know," she responded, giving a small, theatrical bow.  
  
"Hey, this stupid thing won't come off," Inuyasha was pulling desperately at the ring.  
  
"That's because you have to relax," Jessica said.  
  
"What do you mean 'relax'?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't show him yet. If you do, he won't keep it on," Angel ordered.  
  
"Nya" Jessica stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Stop that, you immature child. Put that tongue back in your mouth before I rip it out," Angel's patience with her sister was already wearing thin. This only caused Jessica to twitch her ears and cross her eyes. "You are impossible. Tara, try to teach your daughter some manners." She stormed out the door in a mood more foul than it had been when Tara had given Kagome permission to use her computer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were trudging along at an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
"If you weren't so clumsy, we could be at this 'mall' you're so hyped about," Inuyasha said, his pace only a little faster than Kagome's.  
  
"Oh, be quiet! It's not my fault you came charging in while I was trying to bathe," Kagome said, not any happier about the situation.  
  
"But you didn't have to try to climb that tree. And besides, who do you think I am, Miroku?" Inuyasha was still a bit grumpy about being turned into a human.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't stop talking about that, I'm going to hit you with my crutch," Kagome was still embarrassed about Inuyasha almost seeing her naked.  
  
"Feh, fine. See if I care. You know, there's something creepy about that Angel," Inuyasha said as if just realizing it fir the first time. "And I mean beside the fact that Sesshoumaru likes her."  
  
"I think it's just that they can relate to each other. You know? They both have a younger hanyou, half-sibling whom they seem to greatly dislike. It's understandable that they would get along," Kagome said. "But I think they creepiness factor you were referring to was the fact that her aura was almost completely hidden when she had that metal ring on, and the bit that I could sense seemed almost human; Sesshoumaru's too."  
  
"I'd like to see the look on Miroku's face if he tried anything with her," Inuyasha was acting like his old self again. "That'd teach him to go after every pretty girl he sees."  
  
"Oh, where did they go? They could be anywhere, and I'm cold. What was Angel thinking, giving me a t-shirt in October?"  
  
"Quit complaining. If I wasn't human, I could sniff 'em out, but that wench had to go and turn me into a human," Inuyasha, still fuming.  
  
"Oh, and you want me to stop complaining? " ah, yet another argument to add to that ever growing list. "Ano, why do I feel like we just passed them?"  
  
Just then, the door to the house they had just passed opened and out stepped (drum roll, please) Aifa. "Hey, there you guys are," she said. "Angel, you were right, as usual."  
  
"Of course I was, what did you expect?" Angel said, as she stepped out of the house as well, closely followed by Kate, and finally Sesshoumaru. "And it's about time you two got here."  
  
For some reason, Angel appeared to have noticed something that made her angry. "Baka, I told you to leave this," takes the Tetsusaiga from him using her demon reflexes against his, presently, human ones. "At the house. I know that you have ears, do you just not use them?"  
  
"Hey! H-how can you hold that?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Angel switched to English. "Kate, this is Inuyasha, the one who is a lot like your brother. Why don't you show him what we think of him?" at this, Kate proceeded to kick Inuyasha in the shin.  
  
"What the fuck was that for? What the hell did you tell her, bitch?" Inuyasha's mouth appears to have taken over his brain...  
  
Angel unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and it transformed. "Whoa, nice! It's really too bad a sword like this has to wasted on a half-breed who couldn't outsmart a retarded rock."  
  
"I agree completely," Sesshoumaru stated. "That is the reason I have been attempting to liberate it from his possession."  
  
"No, you've been trying to steal it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's what he said, dimwit," Angel snapped, wanting very much to hit him for all he was worth, which, actually, she assumed wasn't very much. "Well, Sesshoumaru, if you want it, here," she handed the sword to him as if it were nothing more than a bokken. He was surprised to find that it didn't repel him as it had in the past, and he didn't even have a human arm this time.  
  
'Crap, we're all gonna die!' Inuyasha had no faith, because he was defenseless as a human.  
  
"Why would you just give it to me?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
"I don't need it, I'm getting a new sword today, anyway. But you still can't bring it to the mall," that really rained on his parade.  
  
"And where, exactly, do you propose I leave it? Certainly not in the care of that human girl. I am not, in the least bit, inclined to let it away from my side," Sesshoumaru (who else would say that?).  
  
'He hasn't even tried to kill us, yet. He must be planning something,' was along the lines of both Inuyasha and Kagome's thoughts, but Kagome's also included a: 'I don't even have my bow and arrow.'  
  
"Well, if you can stay here for a sec without trying to kill each other (you'd set a bad example for Kate) I'll bring the sword back to the house, and you can duke it out for it later," ah, Angel the Savior.  
  
"I am not going to relinquish this sword to anyone," Sesshoumaru, of course.  
  
"You'll get it back later. Now fork it over," she held out her hand, her tone making it clear she was not used to being argued with (just like Sesshoumaru).  
  
"You will not order me, wench."  
  
"Then don't order me, and don't call me wench," she was having a difficult time not dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
"Psst, hey Kagome, is this what we sound like when we fight?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I guess so. Wow, this is creepy. I'm amazed he hasn't either chopped her head off or started trying to pummel her," she whispered back.  
  
"They can hear you, you know?" Aifa interjected.  
  
"I gave you the sword. Which, by the way, I didn't have to do. And you'll get it back, but you can't bring it to the mall. There's just too much temptation, especially if any of the boys from my school are there," Angel continued arguing with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you have any idea the obstacles I have faced trying to obtain this sword, woman?" Sesshoumaru was actually losing his cool. (something for the record books)  
  
"No, and, at the moment, I don't care. I have things I have to do today, and arguing with someone who, right now, has the maturity of a six-year- old. You are losing your temper, and causing me to lose mine, over a sword that you will have back in your hands in as long as it takes for us to get through the mall. And it's going to take the longer, the longer we continue this, due to the crowds that will accumulate," she didn't even seem to care that he was holding the completely transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Woman, you are infuriating."  
  
"I know," she was proud of it. "And did you forget my name already? It's 'Angel' not 'woman'. Get it? Got? Good. Now give me the damned sword."  
  
"Hey, if anybody gets the sword, it's gonna be me," Inuyasha unwisely interrupted.  
  
"No, you're not," the two purebloods snapped in unison.  
  
"And I am not being immature," continued Sesshoumaru (immaturely, lol). "If anyone is, it's you, protecting those humans. Why anyone would want to willingly interact with them, let alone protect them, is beyond me."  
  
"Don't insult me, just because I grew up in a different environment than you did," Angel replied. "Things are much different here, than they were in Japan 500 years ago. Hell, things are much different here than they are in Japan right now."  
  
"This is completely ridiculous. I should just kill you now."  
  
"Go ahead and try, I dare you," she challenged.  
  
This really threw him. No one had ever dared him to try to kill them. This girl was either much braver than he had suspected or much stupider. At least, no one in their right mind. That must be it; this girl must not be in good mental health. "Are you sure you would like to challenge me? It is a death wish, you know."  
  
"I have never been beaten by anyone I have challenged in the past, or anyone that challenged me, for that matter. So if you take my challenge seriously, let's finish it quick. I have other things to today," she stepped forward so that she was only about two feet away from him, an easy, open target for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You do have a death wish. You come at me completely open and completely unarmed. Are you mad?" her bold move surprised him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you do not seem to understand the fact that I know exactly what I am doing. I have just told you that I have never lost a serious battle in my life. Now, eighteen years may not seem like a long time to you, but, at this point, it is for me. I know that you are not, in the least bit, a weak opponent, but understand, neither am I. This will not be an easy fight to win," she declared. She looked directly into his, now, violet eyes and saw something she had never seen in an opponent before, and it creped her out a tiny bit. Desire. But not an exactly lustful desire, she had seen that often enough. No, this a different kind, one she couldn't fully explain or even really understand. It, to put it simply, made her quite a bit concerned, if, for any other reason, his mental health. (that was so retro, it was sad.) (funny author's note: If this were a pic in a manga, and someone did a spoof on it, there would probably be a thought bubble for one of them, thinking "Must win staring contest." Just so you get an idea of what this would look like to anyone watching.)  
  
He closed the short distance between them, and before realizing what he was doing, his lips were on hers.  
  
It was over before her brain told the rest of her body to react. For a moment, she was in a state of complete shock. What just happened? She was pretty sure that had never occurred before, during, or after a fight. When she finally did catch up to the rest of the world, she didn't know how to respond. She felt the color rise in her cheeks.  
  
"Um, wow. that was unexpected," she said slowly, unsure of what to think of it. "Sesshoumaru just kissed you, say something smart ya moron,' she berated herself.  
  
'Why did I do that? I was just about to kill her, then. then I kissed her. What's wrong with me?' obviously, Sesshoumaru had no idea why his body had just done what it had done.  
  
"I don't get it. Weren't they about to rip each other's throats out?" Inuyasha broke the uncomfortable silence that had started settling over them.  
  
"What an idiot," Aifa muttered as she whacked him in the head.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha, unfortunately, recovered quickly.  
  
"Ruining the moment, twit," she explained.  
  
Angel cleared her throat. "Well, uh, I guess you can keep the sword with you as long as you swear not to kill, maim, or otherwise injure anyone with it, or at all for that matter. At least while we're at the mall. Do you promise?" she asked.  
  
"If it is what I must do to keep the Tetsusaiga, then I will comply." (He really is willing to do anything for it)  
  
"I'm going back inside, that was gross," Kate said, reminding everyone of her presence.  
  
"At least you get to escape, Kate-chan," Aifa remarked humorously.  
  
"If you see my brother at the mall, tell him to come home, okay?" Kate said just as she walked inside and closed the door, not giving them a chance to argue. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
They made it to the mall with little else much happening. Inuyasha did stay about 20 feet behind Sesshoumaru, really not trusting him. Sesshoumaru and Angel were both trying to figure out why what happened happened.  
  
'He smells sooo good.'  
  
'Her lips tasted fruity. How does she do that?'  
  
Among other things.  
  
'My fucking bastard brother has my sword; we're all gonna die,' just to give you some idea of what Inuyasha's thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Sengoku Jidai. (No, I haven't forgotten about our friends there.)  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru? Master Sesshoumaru, where did you go?" Jaken stuck his head down the well. "If that dark miko's spell failed, he could be anywhere." (A/N: this is before Rin and Toutousai, therefore this story would change the course of "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale".)  
  
Just then, he heard voices coming closer.  
  
"They would have come back to camp by now. Perhaps Kagome went back to her own time," Miroku was saying to Shippou as they went to check to see if they had gone through the well.  
  
"Kagome was really angry at him for- Hey, isn't that that toad thingy that travels with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou spotted Jaken who was trying to run and hide.  
  
"Yes, and if he's here, that must mean Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Who, or what are you talking about?" Sango hasn't met them yet.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older, full-blooded youkai, brother, and Jaken is his servant," Shippou explained quickly.  
  
"But I don't sense him anywhere," Miroku said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Do you think-? Oh, I hope he didn't somehow go through the well," Shippou said. (Wow, good guess, Shippou-chan.) "Uh, he's getting away."  
  
"Why don't we ask him where they went, he must have seen," suggested Sango. Sango managed to stop Jaken with her giant boomerang, miraculously without knocking him out.  
  
"I won't tell you anything!" Jaken screeched.  
  
"Alright then," Miroku said.  
  
"What? Are we just gonna let him go?" Shippou ask, stunned at Miroku's reaction.  
  
"No Shippou, if we can't get information from him, we might as well put him to good use as Kirara's new chew toy," he explained.  
  
"Ack! No, wait, don't hurt me!" Jaken pleaded. (He's so pathetic.)  
  
"We won't hurt you (much) if you tell us what happened," Sango said as she tied him up so he wouldn't run away.  
  
"I d-didn't s-see a-anything," Jaken lied, stuttering.  
  
"Liar," Shippou said, obviously not believing him. "Kirara."  
  
"Eep! They all jumped into that well!" (What a sellout.)  
  
"Damn. Does anyone want to imagine Sesshoumaru in Kagome's time?" Miroku asked his two friends. Both shook their heads. "Didn't think so."  
  
"But Inuyasha's there, right? So we have nothing to worry about, right?" Shippou asked, trying to make himself feel better.  
  
"Shippou, do you have that shard Kagome asked you to keep for emergencies?" Miroku obviously had an idea of some sort.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because, even though Inuyasha never takes help from us when he's fighting his brother, in Kagome's time, he might need some backup," Miroku explained.  
  
"Do you really think we can all get through the well?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's our only shot," Shippou Said, trying to be optimistic. "But what are we gonna do about him?" He gestured to Jaken.  
  
"Take him with us, I guess. If all else fails, we'll at least get to watch Sesshoumaru beat the stuffing out of him," Miroku replied, making an attempt to be cheerful. "That is, unless he and Inuyasha have already killed each other."  
  
"Enough hanging around, let's go," Sango said, not wanting to waste any more time.  
  
"Right," both guys nodded, and they all headed for the well. They dragged Jaken along, and into the well with them. Yes, Kirara came too. They jumped in and a few moments later, were standing on the bottom of the well in broad daylight.  
  
"It must have worked," Sango said, the first to break the silence.  
  
"Wait a minute, in Kagome's time, the well is inside a shrine," Shippou said getting a little worried.  
  
"Does that mean it didn't work?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I dunno, it was just night a couple seconds ago, so something must have happened," Shippou reasoned.  
  
Then they saw a shadow over the top of the well. They recognized the ears to be Inuyasha's, but there seemed to be something different. The person called down and the group realized what was different: it was a girl.  
  
"What're you doing down in the well? Are you more people from that place my cousin and those two guys came from?" she asked from above them.  
  
"Hold on a moment, we'll be right up," Shippou called up. With Miroku, Sango, and Jaken on Kirara and Shippou in his pink bubble form, they all got up in a matter of seconds. (It must be a really big well to fit Kirara)  
  
"Are you guys from that place my cousin and those two guys came from?" the girl asked again.  
  
"Who's your cousin?" Sango asked the young hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, the two guys were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They all went out with my sister and her friend," she explained.  
  
"Who, what? Did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru try to kill each other?" Miroku was shocked that they were both still alive and together.  
  
"Only once, but Angel yelled at them and they stopped," she seemed very cheerful.  
  
"They stopped? Is this Angel a goddess of some sort?" Miroku was even more shocked.  
  
"No she's my full-demon older sister, unfortunately," she wasn't so cheerful anymore.  
  
"What kind of demon is your sister?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Inu youkai, like that creepy Sesshoumaru guy. I'm a hanyou, like Inuyasha."  
  
"..." total shock paralysis.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" the girl asked waving her hands in front of Shippou's face.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Jaken who regained his voice first. "Where is my lord, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"No offense or anything," the hanyou said, speaking to the rest of the group. "But got one funny looking, and funny sounding, pet."  
  
"I am not their pet!" he cried indignantly. "They are keeping me hostage."  
  
"Oh, okay then," she tossed it off as nothing. "Did you know that you smell funny? I mean, you stink really bad."  
  
"Yes he does," Shippou said covering his nose. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jessica."  
  
"Hi, Jessica. I'm Shippou, that's Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. The stinky one is Jaken."  
  
"Hi everybody," she responded with a big smile. "Let's go back to my house."  
  
"Now Miroku doesn't have to go to someone's house claiming that there is a dark cloud over it," Sango teased.  
  
They walked for a few minutes until they came to a large house, about three stories tall.  
  
"Is this your house?" Shippou asked in complete awe.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"It's so big. Is your family nobility?" asked Miroku, staring at the house.  
  
"No, and it's not that big," she didn't want to seem snobby. "Let's go inside."  
  
As they walked in, Jessica called into the house, "Mom, more weird people came through the well. They're friends of Kagome."  
  
"I'll be right there," the group heard a woman call. She came out of a room a bit down the hall carrying sheets and towels piled in her arms so high they couldn't make out her face.  
  
"I'll take those," Miroku offered. (He probably only wants to see if she's pretty)  
  
"Thank you," she said, sounding very relieved.  
  
"What are all those for?" Jessica asked her.  
  
"The guest rooms," she answered simply.  
  
"Guest? You mean they're spending the night? Mom, I don't exactly feel safe with that Sesshoumaru guy in the house when I'm awake, let alone asleep," Jessica sounded a little panicky.  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but where would you like these?" Miroku asked at what seemed like as good a time as any.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you," the woman said, turning to go up the stairs. "Thank you for carrying them. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"I'm Miroku. The woman with the boomerang is Sango, the kitsune is Shippou, and the kat [my simple way of spelling whatever Kirara is] is Kirara." All were smiling, except for Jaken of course.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," she smiled as well. "I'm Tara, and you've met Jessica."  
  
"So I can bring them to the mall to meet up with Kagome and the others, right?" Jessica asked hopeful.  
  
"Nice try, but you still aren't allowed to go. Maybe tomorrow," Tara said.  
  
Jessica pouted. "Can I watch some TV, then?" she asked.  
  
"Have you finished your homework?"  
  
"Yes." she said. 'Almost,' she thought.  
  
"You get homework as well?" Sango asked. "I know that when Kagome has homework, she has a bit of a harder time concentrating on fighting sometimes. Is it that terribly stressful?"  
  
"Yes, I hate it," Jessica answered truthfully. "And having all Angel's former teachers doesn't help any 'cause she was such a 'wonderful student'." When Jessica complains about here sister, well, don't bother her unless you aren't fond of having all your limbs intact.  
  
"Why don't you go watch TV with your new friends?" Tara suggested quickly.  
  
"Okay," Jessica responded cheerfully, as if she completely forgot about her sister. "What do you guys like to watch?"  
  
"What's tee vee?" Shippou asked.  
  
::sweatdrop:: "Spongebob Squarepants it is." They walked into the living room where Jess hit a button on a large black box. Suddenly, sounds like music came from it and there were moving pictures on the screen.  
  
"Something about a tiny yellow demon?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It's a cartoon. Completely made up from somebody's imagination," Jessica explained. "Just watch. It's funny."  
  
A few minutes later, Miroku came back downstairs to find everyone staring at the TV, even Jaken, who was still tied up. For a moment, he thought it was some evil demon that had hypnotized them. (He would, you know. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Chichiri. Run for your lives, *you know) (Anyway.) He tried to get their attention by doing the first thing that came to his (dirty) mind. Can anyone guess what it was? The hentai decided to grab Sango's butt. At least he found out she wasn't hypnotized.  
  
"Lech," Sango said. Then she added, "I'm trying to watch 'Spun-bob with square pants'."  
  
"Actually, that's Spongebob Squarepants," Jessica said, turning her head but not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"It's funny, Miroku," Shippou said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not really sure."  
  
::sweatdrop::  
  
"I know something you'll understand," Jessica picked up a small rectangle. She hit some buttons on it and the screen changed to something Miroku definitely understood. It wasn't in Japanese, but it was in universal guy- language: MTV2.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, already totally transfixed by 'Dirrty'.  
  
"That's Christina Augulara's video, Dirrty," Jessica said, feeling totally in control. (She has the remote)  
  
"It certainly is," Sango remarked.  
  
As the video was ending, Jessica realized that Sango and Shippou weren't enjoying themselves as much as Miroku. Then she remembered that there was something on that they could all agree on. "You know what, there is something much better on," she said as she changed the channel. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. It's in Chinese, but there's lots of really cool fights and battles."  
  
Miroku was about to protest when Sango clocked him with the Hiraikotsu. "You had your turn," she said. "And so did Shippou. Now it's mine." Jaken doesn't get a turn.  
  
After a very short time, all were sitting transfixed by the action. One of them had to occasionally reach over to stop Jaken from trying to escape when he thought no one was looking. And of course, Miroku got a whack on the head during the love scene for wanting to act it out. 


End file.
